Olhos enevoados
by Kikis
Summary: Vou continuar carregando corações doloridos enquanto você estiver me ajudando a enxergar com esses olhos enevoados.


**Olhos enevoados.**

**Por Kiki-chan**

Olhos lívidos. Quando as pálpebras se abrem com sua moldura de cílios modesta, nada de floresta negra ou longos fios ébano. Os orbes mostram a vida, simplesmente isso. Não são olhos amendoados, nem sedutores ou maliciosos, porém essas características que os fazem únicos, apesar de serem discretos. Assim como uma pequena estrela no meio de outras tantas, mas é tão bonita por si só que não precisa se esforçar para brilhar.

Aprecio a beleza peculiar dos olhos porque sei o quando é infeliz vê-los manchado de tristeza ou culpa. É doloroso vê-los manchado de sangue. Principalmente quando a beleza imaculada, quase intocável, é tingida com desgraça pelos pinceis da vida. Quando isso ocorre, vendo a cor antes viva ser corroída pelo sofrimento, apresentando-se ruça e embaçada, as pessoas normalmente têm vontade de voltar no tempo, silenciar os gritos mudos do olhar.

Oh, meus caros, eu tenho o poder de fazer isso. Porém não é por isso que corro feliz pelos campos floridos ou algo similar. Nem sorrir eu consigo. Acostumei-me a ficar com a carranca rotineira, desde sempre... Afinal, como sempre disseram, sou frio como neve.

"O que a neve vira quando derrete?".

Uma pergunta um tanto idiota a princípio, mas a resposta conseguiu me surpreender.

Conseguiu me definir.

A princípio me recusei a chegar perto dela, me aproximar. Qualquer das palavras proferidas por aquela voz aguda me irritava ao tocar os ouvidos. Talvez porque aquilo me mostrasse o quão dura era minha condição.

O quão gelado eu era.

Aqueles adoráveis orbes castanhos refletiam o que eu queria. Eu almejava aquele sorriso, aquele olhar amável e carinhoso e uma barreira de proteção, que impedia-me de sentir realmente o que eu desejava, transformava esse sonho distante de ter o aconchego em desprezo. As pessoas tentem a não gostar daquilo que mostram como elas realmente são. Muita gente deve odiar a verdade implícita naqueles orbes.

Olhos claros como espelho, que fluem como água.

Poético, não? Porém é verdade... Esses olhos estão em todo lugar. Límpidos e alegres. Só de mirá-los sinto vitalidade. Não é preciso ter orbes azuis, verdes, lilases ou de qualquer tonalidade exótica. Basta transmitirem essa corrente de conforto e inocência. Em meio a um mundo turvo, ver algo puro é uma benção. As pessoas podem ter inveja, falar que ela é boba, boa demais. É irônico, nessa vida conturbada, com todos disputando o dinheiro, status, ser bom é algo ruim.

Eu a admiro com cada fibra do meu corpo. Uma menina que consegue vencer. Não se deixando abater nos momentos difíceis. Ela é, sem dúvida, o meu ideal de pessoa. Mesmo quando o ente mais querido dela faleceu, continuou sorrindo e se arranjou. Essa é a verdadeira força, a de não perecer. Ela tem vontade de lutar, de crescer. Acho que não sabe disso conscientemente, é simplesmente seu jeito de encarar a vida.

Seria o maior dos pecados eu prendê-la com minhas correntes de sofrimento. Ela é livre. Cada vez que avisto para aquele rosto infantil, mas com um quê de maturidade, me sinto distante. Ela está a anos luz de mim, alcançou uma perfeição que é praticamente impossível para nós, mortais, mandados pelo dinheiro.

Destino desgraçado.

Medo...

Sim, também tenho medo. Medo de estragar outra vida. Posso ter o poder para apagar as memórias dolorosas dos outros, mas as lágrimas, o sofrimento, o coração permanece comigo para sempre. É a maldição daquele que anula as lembranças, o preço mais caro, permanecer com o coração.

Oh não... Por favor... Não quero manchar o coração dela para ter que ficar com ele depois. Contento-me em somente apreciar de longe, como um sentinela mudo.

Pode parecer idiota me privar de emoções. Já tive as minhas, já estraguei uma vida. Já carrego um coração. Já vi as lágrimas manchando outros olhos igualmente belos. Maculados por minha causa... Mesmo assim ela me pedia desculpas por não ter podido me proteger. É engraçado como esse tipo de pessoa sempre coloca os outros acima de suas necessidades e nós nos aproveitamos de seus sentimentos. As mesmas pessoas que falam sobre amor e paz e depois usam a inocência.

É o império da dominação. Civilizados, nós? Há! Vi muito com meu único olho desde que ele, com seu egoísmo transbordante, feriu-o sem dó, com ela assistindo. Ele é cruel, sabe como manipular, me separou dela.

Eu queria tanto odiá-lo, mas não consigo. Obviamente, se ele ousar ferir outra alma terei algum sentimento similar a ira e ao ódio, porém agora, quando a vejo sorrindo como antes, penso que foi melhor assim. Sei que é tudo obra dele, mas não posso evitar... Vê-la feliz me faz assim também.

Talvez tenham ficado confusos, mas falo de duas mulheres. A primeira foi a que tive disposição para tentar. Entretanto acabou em tragédia.

Já a segunda... Prefiro ficar distante. Afinal, ela já tem dois protetores que tenho certeza que irão cuidar muito bem dela. É muito fácil para gente fria como nós três se atrair por um coração receptivo. No fundo somos todos iguais. Temos uma película de gelo cercando nossas almas. Parece dura e impenetrável no início, no entanto, com o calor, derrete. Tornamo-nos apenas uma corrente de água.

Somos muito frágeis, na verdade. Um exala arrogância e prepotência, outro uma força fictícia, que encobre uma grande amargura. Todos nós escondemos nossos sentimentos mais profundos por trás dessa camada de emoções estúpidas, tentando provar coisas que sabemos que não têm valor.

Mas ela é livre.

Vai nos libertar.

Sou uma criatura amaldiçoada, não posso abraçá-la, todavia me contento com seu sorriso. É suficiente para mim.

Não posso eu mesmo apagar minhas lembranças. Tenho que sempre carregar as lágrimas dos outros. Mas enquanto ao menos souber que alguém como elas existe, me dará ânimo, pois pelo menos saberei que meus esforços não são inúteis.

Uma vez, uma delas me perguntou.

"O que acontece com a neve quando ela derrete?".

"Ela vira água, é claro". Eu respondi.

"Errado. Ela vira uma fonte d'água!".

Depois da tragédia, foi a primeira vez que me dignei a fazer essa pergunta novamente. Porém ela estava tão bonita. Parecia tanto com a outra... Não, não é por essa semelhança. Amo as duas como seres independentes. Cada uma com sua docilidade.

"Depois que a neve derrete, o que você acha que ela vira?". Questionei, depois de lembrar de meu passado. Até hoje não sei direito por que perguntei isso. Não sou mestre nas artes dos impulsos, já que raramente tenho algum, porém naquela hora eu quis que a coerência fosse queimar no inferno e não voltasse.

"Hum... Provavelmente... Ela viraria uma fonte d´água!".

Curioso, foi a mesma resposta. Ela continuou.

"Apesar da neve estar fria agora, virará fonte d'água, definitivamente!".

É... Parece que estou permanentemente perdido. O que mais poderia sonhar além dessas frases tão suaves?

A verdade é que me senti muito melhor. Palavras não descrevem, mesmo que minha expressão não tenha se alterado muito. Estava feliz por dentro.

Foi nesse momento que minha suposta irritação pela garota se apagou por completa. Boba, ela? Meu amigo, acho que é você que tem a visão distorcida. É um saber maior que podemos imaginar. É o saber do coração. Ao mesmo tempo que se fere, acha todas as respostas. Do que adianta se afogar na racionalidade se não consegue simplesmente sorrir _daquele_ modo?

Nós, simples mortais, estamos muito longe delas... Uma beleza utópica, mas ao mesmo tempo tão real. Não falo do físico. Ela não tem nenhum apetrecho como seios fartos, quadris largos ou um traseiro considerável junto a milhares de curvas. Nem precisa. Para mim basta seu jeito de ser, a pele macia e o perfume gostoso.

Ela não necessita colocar quilos de maquiagem no rosto para ser bela. Manchar seus lábios de batom seria um sacrilégio. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Não adianta apressar o ritmo do mundo. Querer ter os cílios mais longos ou as curvas acentuadas enquanto se é menor. Mesmo que no final seremos sempre as crianças adulteradas pelo tempo. Numa pintura cruel e abstrata.

Dói ver o ser humano se arrastando entre os caminhos da vida. Procurando algo que nem ele mesmo sabe o que é. Vivendo por viver, carregando as horas pesadas nas costas curvadas. São nessas horas que realmente agradeço existir pessoas como elas, que dão mais graça a vida. Com seus sorrisos brilhantes e contagiantes, são capazes até de iluminar o caminho de alguém, ajudando a encontrar um objetivo.

Falo por experiência própria.

Por favor, sorria desse jeito doce sempre. Quero ver seus lábios rosados se curvarem cada vez que parar para me banhar com sua luz. Possuir? Não. Isso a destruiria. E também, já tem com quem ficar. Pessoas que gostam de você de verdade, que a amam de verdade.

Eu só queria que olhasse para mim... Assim... Desse modo doce e carinhoso. Toda essa força é transmitida para mim. Quando a vejo tão contente, a sua energia corre por minhas veias e acho forças para continuar, firme e forte. Você está em todo lugar. Mesmo depois que só a lembrança restar, essa luz vai continuar me animando.

Pelo menos, enquanto posso, quero vê-la. Eu só quero seu sorriso, seu olhar gentil. Por obséquio... Sei que meu coração nunca chegará perto do seu, mas só ajude-me a enxergar com esses olhos enevoados, por tanto corações que carrego, pelas pessoas que não conseguiram carregar sozinha.

Mas você pode mudar.

Com seu sorriso, ajuda todos a carregarem seus corações. Assim como faz, comigo. Essa pessoa nomeada de Hatori, Honda-san.

Fim

_**N/a: Bom, cá estou eu, escrevendo algo diferente do usual o/**_

_**O fanfic foi originalmente escrito para o desafio do fórum "Mundo dos Fics" onde você teria que fazer algo com um casal diferente do usual, porém que tivessem a mínima chance de ficar junto **_

_**Não conheço profundamente a história de Fruits Basket, li os três primeiros vols do mangá e só ' Participo de algumas MLs, mas fico caladinha lendo algumas resenhas sobre a história, então me perdoem se não fui fiel ao roteiro. A one-shot foi inspirada no cap 12 do mangá (vol.2) que está publicado (traduzido para port) no Manga no Ie.**_

_**Ah sim! Essa fic é dedicada a minha querida "irm", Akemi, que gosta tanto de Fruits quanto eu, mas não acha muitas fanfics para ler e bom... Não sei se vou atualizar alguma história até o dia 22 XD Então ai vai um presente para você! Espero que tenha gostato motouchan!**_

_**That's all **_

_**Reviews, por favor o;**_

_**Kisu**_

_**Kiki**_


End file.
